five_nights_at_fckboys_3_strategy_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Five nights at f*ckboys 3 strategy guide Wikia
Welcome to the Five Nights at F***boy's 3 strategy guide Wikia. This is a guide for FNaFB 3, hope I can help you in your night of debauchery! The Game FNAFB3 is a free game created sable lynn and joshua shaw it is a free game on gamejolt. Phantom Hats and its Drop Rates Phantom Hat α (Alpha) HP: 100 ATK: 25 DEF/MATK/MDEF/AGI/LUK: 20 EXP: 170 TOK: 5 - Drops Attack Boost: 1/40 Pizza Slice: 1/10 Key Shard α: 1/20 Phantom Hat β (Beta) HP: 500 ATK: 65 DEF/MATK/MDEF/AGI/LUK: 20 EXP: 550 TOK: 15 - Drops Defense Boost: 1/40 Pizza Slice: 1/10 Key Shard β: 1/20 Phantom Hat γ (Gamma) HP: 1200 ATK: 105 DEF/MATK/MDEF/AGI/LUK: 90 EXP: 815 TOK: 25 - Drops HP Boost: 1/40 Pizza Slice: 1/10 Key Shard γ : 1/20 Phantom Hat δ (Delta) HP: 3000 ATK: 140 DEF/MATK/MDEF/AGI/LUK: 130 EXP: 2150 TOK: 35 - Drops MP Boost: 1/40 Tape: 1/5 Key Shard δ: 1/20 Phantom Hat Ω (Omega) HP: 5500 ATK/DEF/MATK/MDEF/LUK: 250 AGI: 130 EXP: 4550 TOK: 45 - Drops Wire Whip Lv. 8: 1/40 Platinum Coil: 1/40 Key Shard Ω: 1/20 Phantom Bosses Guide Phantom Chica, to access the Chica boss fight go the the office door, and open the chest next to the door, you get a Toy Freddy head shell. Go to the Chica head in room 8 and talk to the Chica head and she will disappear and in room nine a satanist circle will appear walk into it and find Chica and talk to her(i advise at least that you're level 10 and you have the best possible gear)try to paralyze her and while she is paralyzed attack the party hats on her sides, then turn up you attack and use what ever moves you can. Backup Bash is a good tactic if you fortify and decrease her defense. (keep her paralyzed regularly though) Note: Recommended level for fighting P. Chica is 10. Mangle can be accessed when you go to room 7, (Talk to Mangle before you proceed) click on the mangle arcade game and say no, Springtrap will then "Execute his flawless plan." S.Trap will destroy the game and obtain the sex toy. Give it to mangle and a portal will open in room 5. The minimum recommended level to fight Mangle is 20, but I recommend 25. It is a hard boss since all of your skills get disabled. Since you have them in items, use sleeping power first. Once Mangle is asleep, you will need to kill the 2 hats next to it. Once that is done, take the rest of the sleeping time to fortify yourself, don't bother with agility, Mangle has a 999 Speed stat :I. Once Mangle is paralyzed, use repeat power 4 times, the amount you have. But make sure to paralyze her every 2 rounds since she gets free from paralyzation every 3 rounds. After that, keep fortifiying and regular attacking. EDIT: This took me a couple tries to do, since it is hard on regular attacks, she keeps spewing smoke making me blind and I can barely hit any screams. (Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Phantom foxy can be accessed after you get the poster and the blanket. fight with the level four phantom hats until you get the duct tape and then springtrap will make the poster blaket after that talk to foxy then a portal will open at room 7 foxy is also more likely to be put to sleep than to be paralyzed.(foxy is level 30) ( Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Phantom Freddy can be accessed when you go to office door room talk to freddy then go back and search for vaccum (in room 10) go to the office door room and inhale freedy's dong using the vaccum then a satanist cirle will appear in room 3 (Freddy is more likely to be put sleep than he is to get paralyzed) after you beat phantom freddy the puppet timer will appear you will find him in room 8. ( Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Tupac can be accessed if you beat the puppet twice you will find a chest in the room 1 open it and you'll get a cassette radar you then will find a cassette tape in almost every room after you collect them all you'll fight with tupac in the battle to become the rap god after you beat tupac you get phantom gun also you get extra hp (about 600) and extra mp(about 500).( Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Also beating the puppet twice will open a portal in room 1 go to the room where mangle is and you'll find a shiny thingy on the floor in front of bonnies parts click it and you'll fight the endoskeleton. ( Provided by Hazem Roweheb) The puppet cannot be paralyzed or put to sleep I would advise that you decrease his attacks regularly and attack with connection and backup bash.( Provided by Hazem Roweheb) After you beat all the phantom ghosts go in the vents in room 10 as you proceed you will find a vent system after the first attack on the vent system it will push you away an lock you in bars punch all the bars around you and make sure to clear all the bars through all of the vents that you came from after the next attack the vent will through a fire ball at you return to where you came from (and this is why the bars must be cleared out) and go through the vent in room 9 as you proceed you will find a sphincter turn it on exit the vent that you are in and return to the vent in room 10 and fight the vent system (it is easily paralyzed just so you know) proceed after that to dramatically go to the office as you go on the story will be revealed (SPOILER ALER !!!!!) springtrap fucks up everything and Baloon Boy helped him.(Provided by Hazem Roweheb) After you get into the office you will be playing as golden freddy and to make life easier for you G.Freddy can leave the site from room 10 to go to starbucks and get drinks the latte will bost you hp the mocha will boost your mp the machiato boosts your attack and the cappuccino boosts everything (there are 2 more drinks) also exiting from room 1 will lead you to starbucks to buy item (pizzaa, soda etc) you can keep boosting your stats in starbucks until you have no tokens left.(Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Bronze equipment will be found in room 4 after you beat level 1 cameras, silver equipment will be found in room 3 after you beat level 2 cameras, gold equipment will be found in room 8 after beating level 3 cameras.(Provided by Hazem Roweheb) Last Camera guide(act two) go to starbucks and spend alot of money on cappuccino's arond 2000 tokens and spend about half on xl pizza's and xl'soda's use the rest to upgrde attack and defense but dont defeat the second last camera before finding all the tapes and fighting phantom biggie,he will icrese you stat's greatly once you deafeat him and you will earn the title rap god on you status and a gamejolt achivement 'rap god' nowonce you've done all this proceed to the final camera first use the golden toss on the right arm arm for the first round then on the second round use an xl pizza and golden toss on right arm do the same on the next aswell repeat untill both arms are dead now move on to any camera on it's side and use the same strategy as what you did to fight the arm's(minus the xl pizza)now once both camera have been deafeted go and kill the last camera with sadow freddy/bonnie although be careful of the spread bomb and his 5 stage attack witch will come without warning so be cautious of him but from what i know hew will scream regen spread bomb the use his 5 stage attack once deafeated proceed to kill the death ballons hence the final boss.hope i helped(gurren laggn/admin) final boss(spring-trap & bb) use golden toss on s.trap and use the party hat's to turn down his defense,attack and speed and use shadow freddy's tophat doom,reapeat untill dead and do the same for bb untill he leave's(this fight is much easier than the last camera) endoskeleton's (the 80's endoskeleton) After beating all the level 3 cameras you will find a portal in room 9 getting in the portal will lead you to a vent keep running to the right until the endoskeleton fights with you. (Provided by Hazem Roweheb) bestiary Phantom Chica HP: 6000 ATK: 125 DEF: 80 MATK: 480 MDEF: 300 AGI: 1 LUK: 60 So fucking easy Latest activity Category:Browse